


Sunrise

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Fenris wakes up to an empty bed and searches the mansion for the man he loves. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Sunrise

He should be used to waking up alone. But he has been spoilt by these last few weeks so that now he expects to find a warm body beside him, and it is with a slight pang that he opens his eyes to an empty bed. He dresses quickly in the pale dawn light and wanders out into the hall, his bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floors of the mansion.

“Leif?”

There is no answering call, just the faint creak of a window moving back and forth somewhere above him, disturbed by the early morning breeze. He frowns. There is no reason for any of the windows upstairs to be open. Unless–

He hurries to the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. When he reaches the attic, he sees that one of the windows is hanging ajar. He climbs through it and steps out on to the roof.

Leif is sitting on the far ledge, hugging his knees and staring out across the city. Fenris wraps his arms around him and places a light kiss on the back of his neck.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks. He can feel Leif shivering in his arms. “It's too cold to be sitting outside.”

“Look.” Leif turns to him with a smile and gestures at the view of Hightown, immersed in soft yellow light. “Isn't it beautiful? Seeing Kirkwall like this, I can almost believe it really is a great city instead of the cesspool we know and love.”

He chuckles. “It is beautiful, although I can see something I like better,” he remarks, taking in Leif's unruly black hair still mussed from sleep and sea-green eyes that seem to shine in the sun's golden glow.

A slight flush creeps across Leif's cheeks. “So can I,” he murmurs softly, leaning in closer and resting his head on Fenris's shoulder.

Fenris smiles and lets his arms tighten around Leif's shoulders. Perhaps this is what contentment feels like.


End file.
